It was always you (a continuation)
by gleamqueen
Summary: Ladybug is hurt. There is a reveal. Will ladybug survive? (This is a continuation/alternate ending from the story It Was Always You, created by Mikael0000 that is posted on his story as well. The original idea for this chapter came from the story but this specific chapter was created by me. Makes more sense if you read his chapter first. Rated T for violence. Hope you guys enjoy!)


**This is a continuation/alternate ending from the story It Was Always You, created by** Mikael0000 **that may also be posted on his story. The original idea for this chapter came from the story but this specific chapter was created by me. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **** **Adriens POV:** **  
**

I didn't know what to do.

My eyes were dry from crying.

I ran with her in my arms.

She stayed limp.

She stayed pale.

She refused to move on her own.

Why wouldn't she move?

WHY COULDN'T SHE MOVE!?

I ran as fast as I could.

I couldn't see where I was going.

I just needed to help her. Nothing else mattered.

NOTHING else mattered. Only her.

It was always her. Of course. Her hair, her beautiful bluebell eyes, her smile. She was always gone at an akuma attack. She had the exact same qualities.

She was under my nose the entire time.

A-and she liked me. She said she had our family planned out.

"M'lady"

I want her now. I NEED her now.

My eyes were clouded. I saw a distant light and ran to it.

There was a building. It looked fairly like a hospital but at the moment I didn't care. I just needed to save her.

I barged inside and cried for help.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

"Is that Adrien Agreste?" "The model?", people murmured.

I looked down.

Oh right, my transformation wore off.

A bunch of people came to me and carried her away.

I ran after them. I couldn't lose her.

But then 2 men grabbed my arms and held me back.

"NO! I NEED TO BE WITH HER! LET ME GO! please..." I trailed off as I was engulfed in tears.

Eventually after what seemed like a very long time, with Plagg sitting on my shoulder not complaining for cheese or even saying a single word, someone came.

I saw Plagg quickly rush into my coat but I didn't care. I ran straight at them.

"Is she okay? Where is she?"

The doctor answered,"I'm sorry.""Adrien Agreste right? We detected this girl to be Marinette Dupain Cheng, do you know how she got this devastating wound?"

I couldn't process all this at once. I couldn't speak. It seemed like my tongue was cut off. My throat was sore. I simply nodded my head.

"She was near a really bad akuma. And then I found her like this."

I couldn't tell the truth. She worked so hard to protect her identity, I wasn't going to give it away like that.

The doctor looked at me quizzically, as if trying to solve a puzzle then said, "I promise we will do everything in our power to save her.", when all of a sudden someone in a suit much like the doctor that was just talking to me, came bursting out, running towards us.

"She lives! The girl is breathing!"

My eyes lit up.

She was alive.

My ears were blocked.

My head was clouded. I couldn't think straight.

She was alive.

I ran towards the door and found her.

She looked angelic in the pale blue robe with her eyes closed and her lips curved in the shape of a smile. A smile that I would never forget. But more than that, I saw her stomach bouncing up and down, slowly, but still moving.

Up and down

Sweet and steady

Up and down

Keep going Marinette

You can do this

Up and down

I saw a small red kwami peeking out of the covers looking drained.

I carefully went to Marinette; as if I would could possibly kill her by simply being near her. Something I would not want to experience.

And then suddenly she opened her eyes.

 **Marinette's POV:**

"I'd forgotten how beautiful the skylines can be in Paris."

And then just like that, the world went dark.

I was burning up. Fire spread all over me. Flames climbed up my face and licked at me while I stood their like an idiot.

But the weird thing is, I didn't mind. One part of me was telling me to run and fight the pain.

But the other part told me to just let it go, just let the darkness consume me and I would be free.

It was a hard offer to turn down.

No more stress or pain. No more thoughts that burned me to the ground.

I was about to give in; and I would've, but then I saw a red light coming toward me.

I was curious, and y'know how curiosity killed the cat. Well this one saved me.

The red light, I saw, was really only my alternate self. She held her hand out and I thought she was telling me to take her hand so I placed my hand on top of hers.

But then she took it away and asked for the earrings.

I touched my ears.

"Why?"

"To take them away from you." she replied.

"But why?"

"Well you are going to give it up, no?"

I stayed silent

"Without you I cannot exist so I might as well leave the earrings somewhere else before I go too.

Of course, without me, Paris is in danger, but what can I do. After all, its up to you. Oh and by the way, Adrien cannot survive without you as he loves you so. So it's only a matter of time before Paris says its goodbyes to their last superhero standing."

I gasped, "No! Not Adrien! Not Chat Noir! He doesn't deserve this fate!"

"And neither do we. But look at where we are. Might as well take the earrings now.", she replied calmly.

My eyes blurred. I was crying.

"No! I can't! What about Tikki... and the others?! What will they do?!"

I sobbed my heart out.

My other self stayed silent for a while before speaking again.

"Well, why don't you find out and see?"

Then she got up and left.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cried and cried until my voice became too sore to speak at all.

But just then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

It was Adrien.

And behind him was Alya. Then Nino. Then all of my other classmates. Even Chloe was there, begging me to come back.

On my other shoulder I felt Tikki, slowly nuzzling me. With my parents and everyone I ever knew, quietly encouraging me to get up.

So I got up.

And I opened my eyes.

 **Both Heroes POV:**

We stared into each other's eyes

Her eyes were such a beautiful blue. I held her close. I would never leave her again.

I should've noticed it was him. They have the same blond hair, same gorgeous green eyes. I never realized how much I needed him until now.

"It was always you."

 **I cried while I was writing this. If you want to see how it all started then look at the story** **It Was Always You** **, created by** **Mikael0000** **.**


End file.
